


When They Know They Love You - Eunwoo

by kesmonsterwrites



Series: Astro: When They Know They Love You [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other, when they know they love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: based on a reaction I wrote on Tumblr
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Reader
Series: Astro: When They Know They Love You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720153
Kudos: 6





	When They Know They Love You - Eunwoo

**Author's Note:**

> based on a reaction I wrote on Tumblr

Eunwoo realizes he loves you when you come to the shooting of his latest drama. When the camera cuts, you are his biggest cheerleader, letting him know (loudly) how amazing he is. And although he might be a little embarrassed, he can’t help but smile and think about his feelings for you too.

~~~

Eunwoo was hard at work on his latest drama, and had invited you to come to the set to watch him work. You took him up on the offer, stopping by after work one day. You were so wrapped up in the scene they were shooting, you forgot you were watching your boyfriend working. 

When the director yelled “CUT,” you stood up quickly, turning toward the set to find your boyfriend. As soon as you spotted him, you started clapping, cheering for him (probably louder than you had expected to but whatever). You were so proud of him and how hard he worked, you wanted everyone to know how proud you were of Eunwoo.

He smiled, just a little bit embarrassed, but mostly he felt happy and loved. It was so sweet of you to come to his set in the first place, but to cheer for his like this when no one else was? You were simply amazing in his eyes. He loved you so much... He walks over to you quickly, wrapping you in his arms at his realization. He’ll tell you soon, but probably not in front of everyone he’s working with right now...


End file.
